One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 24
Axel sat in the lowest region of Tack's ship. Sparks flew past his face and scorched his skin. He stopped and looked up. "The hell am I doing?" "Fixing my violin." Rosaline said, hiding herself behind the table. "You've just been burning it for the past hour." "Sorry bout that." Axel gave her the scorched item. "That'll buff out." "What's wrong with you?" "I guess I'm a bit nervous." "Why?" Rosaline slowly stopped hiding. "Everyone disappeared out of nowhere. Poof up in smoke! I'm just worried." "It's alright." She hoisted herself onto the table. "I'm sure they're fine." "I don't think so." Wayward popped into the room, and was next to Oak. Oak, was without his mask, and looked around the room. Axel was confused. "What you talking about?" "The ship doesn't have barrels." He pointed at some barrels, and Rosaline noticed them. "What's wrong with having barrels?" Oak kicked them, and D came out rolling. Everyone stared at him. D, yawned, and scratched himself. " "Hey... Sorry... I just met this guy named Jakk... What's my name again?" "Daedalus." Wayward said blankly. "But you prefer to be called D." "Really?" D scratched his head. "Well what do you know. I have an amazing name." Rosaline looked confused. "Why is he acting like an idiot?" Oak lifts his finger. "Jakk is an extreme idiot. Even Tack is smart compared to him." "So I'm guessing this Jakk, fried his brain with stupidity?" Axel walked over to D, and moved his head around. "I'm no doctor... But he's definitely suffering from stupidity." Oak was confused. "So stupidity is a disease? I should have known." Axel stared at him. "Are you an idiot?" Wayward shrugged. "Before, I had an extremely intelligent conversation with him earlier. He's more literal, probably not good with social talk either." "What did you two talk about?" "Ummm..... I don't remember." D scratched his head. "Oh well, guess it wasn't important." He flipped over and stood on his head. "Look!! No hands!" D shot his hands out and fell onto his face. "Whatever the conversation was.... It messed his ass up." Wayward stated. Oak was watching the group, and was confused. "Wait... What are you all talking about?" Wayward turned to Oak. "Pay attention flower man. We're talking about our idiot friends conversation with your idiot friend." D took a deep breath sucking in black smoke. "Whoa!! That's strong!" He started coughing. "Wayward, be more careful." Axel warned. "Negative energy will cause him to lose control. Remember what happened last time you two were paired in a group with Fantasia?" "A demon army with a lust for blood and pretzels." Wayward said quickly. Oak sat down, and touched D on the forehead. D stared at Oak, and was blank looking. "Thanks. Feel better." "What did you do to him?" Rosaline asked, hiding behind the table. "What kind of black magic are you using Oak?" Oak stared at her, and just waved his fingers. "I decided to use my most powerful emotion to help him." "What's that?" "No emotions." "No emotions?" Rosaline squinted. "What kind of life are you living? What's life without emotion? That's like a song without words." "I get along fine enough. Sometimes I have emotions. Most of the time, I ignore them." "Why? Why would you ever do that?" "So I can be closer to plants." He holds a little pop green, and smiles. "Would you like a pop green? As a former bishop of the pop green religion, I can make sure you have a steady stream of these." "I don't wanna." She ducked down below the table. "I wanna keep my emotions." Oak stared at her, and looked at the pop green. "Don't worry small one. She did not mean to offend you." Axel was creeped out by Oak. "Dude... What were you before you joined these guys?" "A bounty hunter." "You are by far the weirdest bounty hunter I've ever met." - Artemis walked aimlessly in the void followed by Lok. "Why do you keep following me?" She said, speeding up her pace. "Its Creepy." "Hey hey hey hey... Don't go." Lok sounded scared, and Artemis turned around. "Are you scared?" Lok looks offended. "NO! I just... Don't like being alone. Sometimes... I think that when I'm alone, everyone I know is..." Artemis runs away, and Lok chases after her. "GET BACK HERE WITCH!" "JUST DIE YOU STINKING JACKAL BASTARD!" - Raion and Swizzz dashed through the jungle. "What the hell is going on?! This forest wasn't here a few minutes ago!!" "Itss the island. The enviornment changes constantly. One minute, it's plains. The next, its a desert." Swizzz explained. "I dontt like it here." Raion complained. A loud manicall cackle echoed from their surroundings. "What the hell was that?!" "like I know." Swizzz' eyes opened wide. "Wait.... It cantt be." The forest began to clear into an opening. "Look!! Is that the village?" Raion asked spedingg up. "Safety!!" "Sorry Space Man, hope you can fly. Cause thatss a cliff. The village disappears into thin air whnn itss night, theress no trace of it on this plain of existence." Swizzz stopped and turned around. "Oh.....shit... Better yet, mayeb we should jump." "Whats with the change of heart?" "Oh no reason.... Maybe the witch, who's property we just trespassed on, or the Pumpkin King we met earlier. OR MAYBE THE ANGEL OF DEATH THATS BEEN ON OUR ASS!!" "Angel of Death?" A high pitched voice called from the forest. "Is that what im called? An Angel?" A little girl wearing ghostly white clothes walked out the forest, her face hidden behind her hair. "An angel?" "Raion... I know what you're thinking. She's just a little girl... But trust me... Shes scary." Raion stood speechless. He continuesly mouthed words, but no sound came out. "Shit.. She got to him." "He's not that bright." The little said with a cold smile. Jagged teeth started to grow from her mouth as her smile stretched along her face. "I know. Captain Riker is a smart man, but somehow he is an idiot magnet. Caramel, Wort, Veeto, Swift, Tara, and Tack. Now you all." Lester, next to Wort came from behind the girl. She grinned, and her shark teeth were massive. "Interesting. One of you smells..." Wort leaped at the girl, and smashed her with a pan full of burning butter. She screamed, and Wort ate her. He stripped her from flesh to bone, and in under a minute, was picking his teeth with her leg bone. "Shame. I knew in an instant she wasn't human. She tastes like crow." Swizzz stopped. "Kid..you just opened a can of worms. That little girl you just ate, she may not be human, but she holds peace in this island. That little girl was a stabilizer." "Stabilizer?" Raion said, shocked he could speak again. "Cool!! I can talk!" "I prefer you silent." Swizzz said coldly. The island began to shake. "And here we go." Swizzz dropped his head. The ground cracked in half, fire and ice shot from the open wounds of the earth. A deep growl came from no where. "Duck." Swizzz sat down. Both Raion's and Wort's head were cut off their bodies. Raion looked around. "Whoa.. So this is what otss like to be short." Their bodies flopped onto the ground. A headless swordsman riding a horse. sheathed his blade. He walked over to Wort's body and hooked it up to the horse. He slapped the horses butt and it ran off into the distance, dragging the body along. "Hey!!" Wort shouted, biting into the swordsman's leg. "What're you doing to my body?!" "Correct......error." The swordsman kicked Wort's head away. Lester was ahead of the horse, and cut the horse in half. "Wort, what are you doing?" Wort's body sprinted at the swordsman, and stabbed it with a knife. The headless horsemen kicked the body. "Fool. No stab wound shall..." His fingers fall off, and Wort smirks. "Kahaga poison. You got 50 seconds to live." "I'm already dead." The swordsman kicked Worts head into the crack. "But you're not....yet." The swordsman drew his blade and cut across Wort's body. Blood spewed from the wound and the body fell back down. "Killing a dead man is hard." Swizzz stood back up and grabbed Raion's head. "I'm not sorry for this." "Wait? Whatre you about to do?!" Swizzz threw Raion's head towards the swordsman. "You bastard!!!" The swordsman cut his head in half. "Thank you Logia Devil fruit." "Swizzz...." The swordsman growled. "The Warlock." "So you do remember me? That's nice." "You know the rules of this island. We are not to be disturbed." "I know But these idiots don't." Swizzz took a few steps forward. "So what do you say about letting us leave." "No." Their surroundings turned pitch black. "You're not going anywhere." Lester charged for the swordsman, ready to attack, but before he could, he was smashed into the ground. "None of you are permitted to leave." Lester tried to jump back up but he was knocked back into the darkness. Worts body rose back up And grabbed onto the swordsman's arm. "He never learns." The swordsman dropped his elbow into Wort's body, knocking it down to the ground. Lester, threw his sword, and it cut the swordsman in half. "Not bad, but now you must learn." Lester is swallowed by the darkness, along with Wort. - Fantasia and Damien stared each other down. "So..... When're you gonna let me up?" He asked, trying to free himself from the floor. "Wow... This glue is strong." Fantasia remarked, stepping on Damien's chest. "Why am I enjoying this so much?" Rangton shrugged, and sipped his tea. "Women like to dominate. Trust me, I dated enough women to know that." Damien made puppy eyes at Rangton. "Please! I promise to be nice!" "Yeah right. I dated enough women to know where this leads. First you say please, and the next thing I know, I'm naked and tied up about to be fed to a volcano God. That actually happened to me. Twice." Damien stopped. "There are several things wrong with that comment." "Yeah, who sacrifices people to volcano gods? Everyone knows that the sea gods are better." Fantasia loomed over Damien and began to go through his pockets. "What in the hell are you doing?" "You owe my 10,000 . I'm just taking a small payment." She pulled out a small wad of cash. "This is about 658 . That makes....9,342 left." "HEY! Don't take my... 658? I had 3,571 !" Rangton chuckles. "Sorry, I took some for myself. I let you keep some in case of emergency." "Navigator Squad." Fantasia and Rangton fist bumped. "You should've paid your debts Damien." Damien laid his head against the deck. "Well... There's no getting outta this one." "Yep. You know why?" "Why?" Rangton smirked, and handed Fantasia his drink. "Navigator squad." The two fist bumped again, and Damien mumbled. "Navigator squad is for wimps." Rangton and Fantasia stomp on Damien. - Roku slumped Jericho over his shoulder. "Well.. It took a day.. But we finally caught her." He looked back to Fea tightly wrapped in vines. "Why do you want to escape us so bad? We're only trying to keep you from getting hurt." "Well, the problem is that I hate being seen as weak in front of people." "Really?" "Yes." She broke out of the vines, and ran off. She saw a man, and jumped away from him. "Well well well... Seems we meet again... Fea." Fea stopped, and her glare pierced at the man. "Jarl!" Jarl was covered in cloth, and held his katana, with him leaning on a wall. Fea stared at it, and was furious. "The dojo... The same exact one where everyone was killed by you." "But you Fea. For the right reasons." Roku, sprinted towards Fea, and saw Jarl. "A mummy!" "Hello." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc